Cheated
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Kuroko gets cheated on by his boyfriend, Aomine, with Kise and he starts crying. Really bad summery


"Oi, Kuroko...I hear there is some get together for your ex-team mates. Is that right?" Kuroko was leaning against the wall texting, tapping his phone gently as he texted, his face calm and neutral as he typed, but deep down he was fuming inside. He was crying and he was about to kill someone — mainly the person he is texting and a certain blonde haired model.

He continued to tap on his phone his fingers hitting the buttons harder and harder as he began to growl as he texted. After pressing send he put his phone back in his pocket and took deep breaths to compose himself. His heart was aching and he just wanted to scream, but it was useless to do such things.

"Oi. Kuroko?" Kagami yelled again, startling the blue haired male who eventually looked up to show his sad face, with tears slowly leaking from his face. The whole of Seirin were sitting on the roof enjoying lunch when then heard a whimper and turned to the source of the noise. They looked to Kuroko who almost crying. His sea blue eyes filled with water as his bottom lip quivered un-controllably.

Riko slowly crawled over to him and sat beside him pulling him into her chest to hug him. Kuroko's tear fell faster and faster until it was Niagara falls it's self. Riko reached down and rubbed his hair softly as he continued to whimper.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked softly. Kuroko hid his face and went into his pocket and went onto his phone and began typing on his phone and his lips were unable to do anything than quiver.

'Don't tell them. They don't need to know'

He handed his phone to Riko who nodded her head softly. Riko handed it back and he continued to text not looking at it. He was good at texting that way.

_'My boyfriend cheated on me with one of my friends and sent me a video of them drunk and having sex. Instead of apologising, and trying to make me feel better, he tells me that he's better sex and that I was hopeless and not that good and breaks up with me for my friend,'_

Riko sighed before kissing his head and ruffling his hair. She held him closer, feeling her own heart break, "Go to your ex-team mate thing. They'd cheer you up. I know Kise-kun would cheer you up," she smiled. Kuroko shook his head before getting his phone and adding on at the bottom.

'_He's the one my boyfriend had sex with_,'

Riko gasped in surprise before holding him even closer.

"Aomine-san would deal with him?" Again Kuroko shook his head.

'_Boyfriend_,' was all he typed. Riko held him even closer until she felt like his head would fall off. She kissed his forehead then heard the door open to the roof and saw a mop of blonde hair.

"Kuroko-cchi. Can we talk?" The blonde walked over but Riko stood up and shook her head.

"Maybe you should leave. Kuroko-kun isn't up for talking," Riko hissed to the model. Kise shook his head and walked over and knelt down beside him and touched his hair softly and ruffled it.

"Leave me alone please," Kise shook his head then got a tissue and wiped Kuroko's eyes.

"I feel awful about this. I told him to see you in person," Kuroko looked to Kise with anger before standing up and kicking him in the face with his foot until his nose was bleeding.

"Kuroko-cchi that hurt,"

"Oh I'm sorry," he joked his voice softening. "I was so relieved when I was sent that video of you having sex with MY BOYFRIEND!" He screamed and kicked him again. Kagami rushed over and held him in his arms.

"We were drunk!" Kise shouted back trying to get up.

"I've been drunk but I don't sleep with someone's boyfriend. You said you were my friend. You lied!" He continued to scream. Teppei stood up and got everyone to leave that wasn't holding back Kuroko. Even Riko was holding Kuroko back as he struggled.

"I'm gonna kill him," he cried. Kagami turned Kuroko round so that he was hugging him and whispered into his ear.

"Don't cry over them. They're scum," Kuroko nuzzled his head into Kagami's chest as he cried harder. The red head wrapped his arms securely around him. "Don't waste your tears on them. They never thought about you. It's sad but don't let them get you," Kuroko closed his eyes nodding his head and taking deep breaths.

"Come with me to the gathering. I'll get my revenge," he smiled. The revenge being telling a certain ex-captain of what they did.

* * *

**There you go. Hope you enjoyed. Back to Fateful Night. Please leave a review**


End file.
